When You're All That's Left
by AlyssPotter
Summary: It was simple, it was easy. A swipe of the eyes and closing of the mind. A loss of innocence. A loss of family. And so he said, "I'll be alright." Fate looked down at him and smiled. "No you won't."


**A/N**

**This is definitely one of my more depressing fics, but I couldn't stop thinking 'what if?' And when stuff like this is just on your mind…well, it had to come out eventually.**

**Summary: It was simple, it was easy. A swipe of the eyes and closing of the mind. A loss of innocence. A loss of family. ****And so he said, "I'll be alright." **

**Fate looked down at him and smiled. "No you won't."**

**Song:**

**Finale by Madeon**

**Project 46-Whistle**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own YJ (OR I WOULD HAVE MADE A SEASON 3!)**

**When you're all that's left**

Kid Flash bit back a yell as he clutched his bloody arm and staggered to his feet. All around him was the utter desolation of the attack. Disoriented, his head whipped around the room frantically as he searched for his teammates. Ruble and ruin blocked his vision and he was soon bent over coughing up a combination of dust and dirt. He hacked up a mouthful of blood, surprising himself. Glancing downward, his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Several punctures in his side were gushing blood. His normal speed-healing did nothing to stop the flow of blood. He was out of fuel, barley making it over to the destroyed Bioship, which he leaned on heavily panting.

Where was everybody? What was happening? The last thing he remembered was-

Oh. Oh oh oh.

He remembered now. The team had gathered in the debriefing room because Batman had a mission for them. An explosion in the outskirts of Gotham had raised an alarm. The large piece of rubble had largely emitted traces of radiation, which caused the city to go into lock down in precaution. They'd Zetaed there, picking up the Bioship along the way to avoid a few mobs that had formed to protest (once again, in your family friendly neighborhood of home-sweet Gotham!)

The radiation levels had been unbelievable! Everyone had been wearing filtering masks (just in case) and as they'd gotten closer, M'Gann had begun to scream and they'd all felt her panic over the mind link and then Wally realized they needed to get out of there now now NOW! Only Robin and M'Gann had understood what he was insinuating, but by the time everyone else understood it was too late. Robin had contacted Batman and then the entire League was there and all Wally could think was that they were going to _die_ _die DIE_! His Uncle Barry was frantically shaking his nephew as his eyes got wide and then Wally realized that they needed to get out of there, but by then the bomb had gone off and he'd only had enough time to yell for a force field or run, but a quarter of the League was already vaporized.

And then the aliens descended.

They were already off balanced but this was _so much worse_, and the gun fire rained down on them like drops of blood, and they fought and fought and fought but they _just kept coming_, and where was Flash and was his team alright, and god Green Arrow was dying and he needed to _keep going_.

And they fell.

Black Canary, and Red Tornado, and oh god that was Batman and Robin was screaming and throwing Batarangs and Birdarangs and Red Arrow was lifeless on top of the rocks and Superboy was slowly being beat into submission and Wally stabbed another round of aliens and Zatanna was crying as Dr. Fate collapsed and M'Gann was shot and another round of pain was forced upon all of their minds and he could feel her slipping away. In his Kid Flash costume that was slowly being ripped to sheds he protected his friends because they were all falling and then, NO ARTEMIS, and she was _gone _and his vision was red and those aliens were going to die die _**DIE**_and then Aqualad finally fell besides his dead King and he didn't know how much more he could take, and then Zatanna was stabbed, and Robin was crushed, and the League was falling. Captain Marvel was only a kid and then he was gone, and Martian Man Hunter was down and Wally felt a scream erupt as Flash fell to the ground with lifeless eyes. And then he was running faster than he ever had in his life and they were all going _down_, and he felt Robin's mind drift away and then he was _gone gone __**GONE**_! His best friend was just _**GONE**_! And then Superboy and it was just him and Miss Martian and then Wonder Woman was down and then Miss Martian was gone and he was _**ALONE**_ and it was just him and he ran and ran _and ran_ and all the aliens were spinning and falling and tears were filling his eyes and then there was rage, so** MUCH** rage and he lost control like he swore he'd never do because they were all _**GONE**_! And then the skies were lighting up with friction as a storm brewed and lightning was everywhere and he just couldn't stop because he was _all that was left_ and the aliens were falling and swirling and then they were gone and the ground exploded and he was down. Falling. Falling down.

Down down down down down downdowndowndowndowndowndown-

And his head met with the ground and that was all right because now he wouldn't be alone and maybe he'd _see_ everyone alive and-

But no; he clutched his head in panic and despair and anger because he was _**STILL RIGHT HERE**_! Legs shuttering underneath him he frantically clawed at the hill, crawling his way over, because this had to be some sort of sick joke, but it wasn't. It **wasn't it wasn't IT WASN'T** and they were all just lying there as if asleep. But they weren't. They weren't, and tears rolled down his face because _they weren't_, and they were covered in scars and bruises and broken bones and ripped costumes, and there were so many bodies. He didn't care that he was sobbing as he stumbled over to the broken bodies of his friends and family, collapsing on his knees and wailing in pure agony as he grabbed Robin's body and hugged it close, reaching out to grab his Uncle Barry 's hand, sobbing in agony as it hung in his palm non-responsively.

Taking a deep breath, he stumbled to his feet, legs burning in pain, stomach growling from lack of food. But that could wait. Right now, he needed to get them out of there. He was running fast, faster than he should have, Zeta tube firing up every few seconds as he transported their bodies to Mt Justice. Over an hour latter the ground was cleared of any bodies or weapons, including the aliens. Wally didn't want anyone doing something stupid with the remains, or villains using the tech. The Bioship was too heavy for him, so Wally created a miniature tornado to sweep the Bioship into the vacuum, which he slowly shifted, speeding up until he was running at full speed until he got to the base of a mountain, where he hid it in one of the League's (probably Batman's) emergency operations base.

Finally everything was cleared out, and Wally bent over in exhaustion. His stomach was twisting in cramps and Kid Flash knew he needed to get food or risk fainting in exhaustion. But he didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep _running running_ _running _until his body itself faded and he would finally be free of this pain, this _agony_ and _sorrow _and he was crying out so loud he could feel his chest shaking at super speed as his body was racked with sadness but he couldn't stop, he knew that, he was all that was left but it _**HURT SO MUCH**_ and why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just get the get-out-of-jail-free card for once?

Hating himself for stopping, for breaking down when everyone, the world, needed a super hero and he was all that was left and oh god-

No, he couldn't do that now. He needed to get this mess under control. Now.

Shakily, he rose to his feet, yellow costume turned scarlet, gloves torn and mask shredded. He carefully slipped his goggles back over his eyes, minding the gash under his left eye.

He allowed one last sob to escape his lips, tightened them into a firm line, let one last tear escape his eyes, and then the emotion was locked away.

No use for them anymore.

Years latter he's the head of the new Justice League, and he thinks maybe the Bats taught him too well. He was reclusive, closed in so far that even he can't tell what his emotions are. The new team was made up of people of all kinds, and he's allowed himself to be a little happy as his new family laughs around the meeting table. They are the protectors of Earth now, but they are still a family, and he's reminded of them, sees Robin (Dick's) smile in Tim Drake (Robin the third), Superboy's loyalty in Match, Megan's unconditional caring in Supergirl, he feels Roy's wariness in Arsenal (who ironically turned out to be the original Roy Harper), Zatanna's sass in Batgirl, sees Artemis's no nonsense attitude in little Arowette, and it's just like his whole family's around the table again, except they're not.

It's just so lonely.

But, it's also not. They all care for him and he cares for them even if his emotions don't always show it. And he thinks that, maybe, he'll be alright.

A twinge in his side makes him wince, and he tries to heed off the concerned looks of Robin and the bat crew, who's heads whip around so fast he's surprised they don't have eyes in the back of their heads (maybe they have little encrypted cameras? He wouldn't put it past them).

Years of fighting off the aliens solo had taken its toll on his body, who's limit had long been surpassed.

But that was fine, he thought to himself, green eyes watering slightly at the pain, but he's thankful his goggles hide his face so well. The new uniforms been great, he nods to himself. For obvious reasons, Wally had felt that it was time to end Kid Flash. Kid Flash was just a kid, but he'd been a kid who'd felt love all his life, a kid who had his family (the original one, he corrects himself). In memory of his fallen friends and family, he'd decided to incorporate a piece of each of their costumes into the new one. The red and black had been chosen for Robin, and the pattern for Red Arrow. Two small X's for Miss Martian at the sleeves, and the stripes for Aqualad. A green armband for Artemis and a button for Zatanna.

A shrine to the fallen.

Maybe he won't be getting over it any time soon, actually scratch that, he'll never be alive the way he used to, never be happy again, but maybe that's ok.

Because maybe he can be ok.

For the world.

For them.

**A/N**

**So yeah, that's about it. I know, I know, it's all super depressing, but I was in a depressed mood when I wrote it. Ya…**

**Anyone looking for a two-shot? I was thinking of making this an actual story, you know, like the Failsafe Exercise. Gone waaaaaaaaay wrong. **

**Urgh, I am still so **_**BLEEP!-ing MAD**_** that they canceled Young Justice (even after all this time). Like seriously! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WALLY!**

**Anywho, tell me what you think!**

**Kisses!**

**Alyss**


End file.
